narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Oyama Himawari
Background Himawari was born to average shinobi of the dying Oyama clan of Ishigakure (Village Hidden in the Stones; located between Iwagakure and Sunagakure), a not very famous clan with a not so famous Kekkei Genkai, Kanjotekina Sosa, Emotional Manipulation. Her father was disappointed to find that his only child did not seem to be interested in even using their Kekkei Genkai, but cared for her greatly. He was pleased to find she had talent for the shinobi field and trained her from a young age in the basics, Suiton, and Doton, the two affinities common to the Oyama clan. At the age of 6, right before entering the Academy, her parents were killed while on a mission to the Land of Snow. From that point on, Himawari was handed off to a non-shinobi family who raised her to be a normal girl rather than a kunoichi due to their fear of any Kekkei Genkai. They treated her kindly and she loved them as she would her own family. Despite this, she missed her parents greatly and practiced everything her father had taught her as a child as a way to stay close to her memories and to at least be able to have some skills. When she turned 14, she decided to set out on her own. With the blessings of her foster family, she left Ishigakure and traveled to various villages. She enjoyed learning about the various cultures she came across and lived with different families during her travels. After four years of travelling, she reached Kusagakure. It had recently been attacked and after it had been rebuilt, she tested to become a Genin and passed. She was placed on a team with a girl named Miyako and a boy named Kenzo. Their Jounin instructor was the current Yonshugosha, Chio Uchiha. Chio and Himawari met previously before her team assignment, hitting it off nicely. Their friendship quickly turned to love and the two started to see each other secretly. They soon came out with their relationship as well as took it to the next level by living together. Not too much later, the two became engaged and Himawari became pregnant, conceiving twins, a boy named Ren and a girl named Rini. She became more of a housewife, taking care of the twins while Chio was away on missions or training, but keeping up with her own training. There were numerous incidents in which Kusagakure was attacked. Each attack prompted Himawari to take to twins to Amegakure, where their safety was ensured under Styx, Chio's brother and the Sandaime Amekage. Some time after one of those attacks, Chio brought home a new member of their family. On a mission, he discovered a young orphan, a young girl named Tsukiko. Himawari was more than happy to welcome the young girl into their family. She viewed the young girl as as much her daughter as Rini was. Himawari is content with her current life, though still wants to reenter Kusagakure's forces. Due to their increased separations and drifting apart, the two saw their marriage falling apart. While in Amegakure, Styx and Himawari, both suffering from heartbreak and loneliness, began an affair. The two soon fell in love which ended up with Himawari leaving Chio for his brother, taking Ren and Rini with her. Despite her love for Styx, Himawari felt guilt about the whole ordeal and suffered with it. Personality Himawari can be a bit shy at first, especially towards people who are superior to her, but once she warms up, she's bubbly and friendly. She looks out for the people she cares about and is willing to put her life on the line for them. Her mother always told her to have a heart that was "unchanging like a sunflower" meaning to be happy and true to herself and everyone else. She doesn't get angry very often, but when she is angry, she takes forever to cool down and will not hide her anger. She gets embarrassed very easily. Himawari is also hurt easily, especially when she feels like she has let people down. Kanjotekina Sosa Kanjotekina Sosa (lit. Emotional Manipulation) is the Kekkei Genkai of the Oyama clan. It allows the user to control the emotions of the people around them. The Kanjotekina Sosa has two types, Kyokan (Empathy) and Sosa (Manipulation). The Kyokan type user is able to feel the same emotions as the people around them and uses their actions to control the target while the Sosa type user can mentally "suggest" an emotion, forcing the person to feel a certain way. Although the Kyokan type is usually preferred by the sympathetic Oyama clan, the Sosa type is the most common. Category:Female